Chainsaw
by kobane
Summary: This is the English translation of my SongFic. Kurama realizes about his feelings until it's too late. Based on the Ramones' "Chainsaw" song. Yaoi: NueKura-KuronuexKurama


**Title: **Chainsaw (Songfic) _Also posted on my deviantART_

**Warning:** People who know me already know I write and draw Yaoi material most of times, although, I think I must warn you in order to avoid any inconvenience. This story is a Yaoi story (Yaoi= love between two guys, in other words, homosexual content). So, if you feel uncomfortable with it, please go read another story.

**Pairing:** NueKura (a.k.a. KuronuexKurama)

**Disclaimer:** Yuu Yuu Hakusho and related belong to Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei, I just used some of his characters to create this nonprofit story. Same goes with the song I used for this story, which is "Chainsaw" originally written and performed by the Ramones. No copyright infringement intended in any of the cases.

**Author's notes:** Maybe the rhythm of this song gives a weird feeling, considering this is kind of an "angsty" story (and the song, due to Ramones' style, may sound a bit…"cheerful" :P). If you haven't listened to the song, I suggest/recommend you to do it. It's such a great song, and it'll give you some sort of the feeling I intended with this fanfic. I'll make it easy for you, go to youtube, and just paste this watch?v=im74bBeOT74 after the (dot)com . It'll take you just a couple of minutes (Ramones' music, in general, last less than 3 minutes per song). Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to mention, I had to change a little bit of the song, since the original one involves a girl and, well, there will be no girls in this story, haha, so, you know, I changed the She/Her for a He/Him. Not a big change but I had to make that clear :) I remind you, English is not my mother language, which means that there will be mistakes/misspellings somewhere in the story, for sure, and I apologize in advance. Feel free to let me know if you spot one/two/three/twenty here, because I like to keep improving.

Let's go with the story…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

There he was, sitting near the edge of a lagoon. He seemed to be contemplating the landscape in front of him, although, he was deeply lost in his thoughts, his mind playing again and again the scenes he had just witnessed, still unable to assimilate it all. His breathing still agitated after so much running.

_Sittin' here with nothing to do…_

_Sittin' here thinking only of you…_

He just couldn't get all those images out of his head, much less he could get him out of his mind. Him. Kuronue. His best friend for centuries, that man, the only one who was always by his side,the one who never left him.

_But you'll never get out of there…_

_He'll never get out of there…._

He tried to persuade his own mind, reminding himself that Kuronue wasn't the first of his fellows who died on a mission, that, if he could call it some way, it was just a mere "occupational hazard", a recurrent risk in this kind of activities, especially in places like Makai. He tried to remember a time, any time, in which he'd have had a problem or an argument with his friend, so as not to feel "that bad" for not having him by his side anymore.

…_I don't care…._

…But, the truth was that, although not everything was always rose-colored, and sometimes there were some small conflicts between them, not even the greatest of them could fool his mind into making him believe he didn't care.

_When I saw him on the corner,_

_He told me he wouldn't go far._

Those scenes again. Kuronue, bloody, completely trapped by sharp bamboo spears piercing most of his body. Life running away from him almost as fast as the carmine fluid. His hands tightly clenched around the spears, as if doing so would help him to ease the horrible pain he was going through. He glanced over at his friend, who was just a few feet away from him, looking the scene, aghast. His throat feeling weary after screaming, out of pure instinct, with all his might the black-haired's name. He was completely shocked and breathless. But…how should he not be like that, if he was the one who asked him to leave the pendant behind and not going back for it?

—Run away, Kurama! Don't let them chase you! Run! —

Kurama snorted. Run away? What for? At the very moment that he heard those words he just acted without thinking that much about it. Both were aware that there was no turning back, that Kuronue wouldn't make it alive even if Kurama got him out of there. That's why he ran away, hesitating to do so, despite all the circumstances at the moment. He really felt that he had failed his friend, even though he knew his friend's death wasn't his fault at all. He infinitely cursed all those bastards who took his partner away from him but, above all, he cursed himself for not realizing before of something he just discovered at that moment.

_Now I know I'm so much in love,_

'_cause he's the only boy that I'm ever thinking of…_

He couldn't hold back the tears as he realized, only until now, about his own feelings towards that fallen youkai. Kuronue. His Kuronue. That man who, if he carefully thought about it, had always shown his love and loyalty towards the youko.

—I'm a fucking stupid…— that was all that managed to escape from his mouth mixed with muffled sobs.

_Texas chainsaw massacre._

_They took my baby away from me…_

_But he'll never get out of there._

_He'll never get out of there…_

_I don't care…_

He clenched his fists, slamming one of them in the wet earth on which he was still sitting. Even more bitter tears followed. He clenched his jaw, trying to vent a little of his anger at himself as said feeling began to sink and got lost somewhere among the sadness and loneliness that were upon him, collapsing the youko. That same youko that not even Reikai would be able to bring down years later.

**.:.:.:.:****おわり****:.:.:.:.**

So, well, this was my first SongFic (I've made some stories that involved music before but this is the first actual SongFic) and, also, this is the first story I translate from Spanish to English. I tried it before with my first fanfic but never finished the first chapter :P I'll explain a few things quickly: The last "I don't care" is there because, well, Kurama was trying in vain to fool himself and pretend he didn't really care about what happened with Kuronue. Now, you may be wondering and saying: "Wtf is going on with that 'Texas chainsaw massacre' line there?". It's simple, that line is kind of a "trademark" in that song, so I decided to keep and use it here, plus, what happened with Kuronue was some sort of massacre (not a chainsaw one, but a massacre in the end). I apologize if someone didn't like this but I felt like I had to do it.

I love this pairing! I have this little tendency to make my fave pairings suffer and, well, the general context surrounding this one gives a lot of material for angst stories, which I really enjoy, since I'm not that much into the "cute and sweet stories where everything is always rose-colored and such". But that doesn't mean that everything I write will be sad and gloomy. Not at all! Because, if Kurama suffers a lot at the loss of Kuronue, even though many years have passed, it's because there should have been PLENTY good moments between them, and I'll be exploiting them a little in my next stories (one of them is finished on draft copy and I just need to type it on the comp). Sadly, it's still in Spanish only but, just like I said before, feel free to ask for a translation and I'll try to get it done ASAP :)

I hope you liked the story, which is some kind of a tribute to the Ramones (part of the "tribute" I usually do by making drawings and such ^^). Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
